Weakened Will
by Calli Kenisa
Summary: In an alternate universe, what if Eiri Yuki never shot Yuki Kitazawa? What if Eiri allowed the rape to occur? Eiri would never have moved back to Japan, never met Shuichi Shindou and never fell in love. What would happen to Shuichi? .Continued inside.
1. Another Side

Description: In an alternate universe, what if Eiri Yuki never shot Yuki Kitazawa? What if Eiri allowed the rape to occur? Eiri would never have moved back to Japan, never met Shuichi Shindou and never fell in love. What would happen to Shuichi? Would he get a different lover? What if Tohma Seguchi worked out a New York contract and managed to gain Eiri Usegi as a lyric writer? Would the connection still be there?

Rating: T

------------------

Tohma Seguchi glanced up from the entertainment magazine he had been skimming. Bad Luck's producer and manager stood before the Presidents desk. Both looked slightly nervous. The concert Bad Luck had had last night had gone better then planned. The lead singer, Shuichi Shindou was bursting with adrenaline and had fulfilled his fans desires to see him as a sex icon. Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fugisaki also surpassed expectations. Both commanded the stage as well as Shindou

Poor K and Sakano were beyond confused as to why NG's Shacho wanted to see them as soon as possible. The sight of the entertainment magazine 'Pop Beat' didn't help calm their nerves either.

"I'm glad you could take time out of your busy schedules to see me." Came the Presidents cheerful voice as he closed the magazine. "Bad Luck has gone triple platinum in the last two years since their debut, am I correct?" His flashing green eyes locked onto Sakano.

"Y-yes, Shacho." The producer stammered.

"Hmm…. I've been thinking for a long time K-san, Sakano-san, that Bad Luck would be extremely popular outside of Japan-"

"Sir! Are you saying what I think you are?" K cut in, placing his hands on top of the wooden desk.

"I thought we'd be on the same page K-san," Tohma smiled at the two of them. "With you and Sakano helping Nakano, Fugisaki, and of course Shindou-san, they should have no trouble adjusting to English and New York customs." The President of NG stood up and turned toward the large window, his green eyes on the street below.

"I wish to send them to a NG representative in the States. Specifically Manhattan. I have a successful English writer in contact with them. He'll try and translate Shindou's songs artistically into English." He turned to find K staring at him in disbelief and Sakano a couple seconds from a heart attack.

"I give Bad Luck two weeks to decide. If Shindou wants to bring Anazawa, I give my permission. We'll provide the plane ticket." Seguchi turned his back on the duo once more. Dismissing them.

-------------------

-------------------

The band members were taking a greatly deserved and needed break. Hiro was outside smoking and Suguru and Shuichi were enjoying a game of rummy. A young man of about 20 with shoulder-length dyed silver hair watched, teasing either one if they made a stupid move.

"Shuichi! Look now he has rummy!" The young silver haired man said, as Shuichi discarded a 4 without noticing Suguru's collection of them. With a yell of victory Fugisaki set down his last card and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's five zip, Shu-kun." The boy said, poking the singers arm, who glared at him before leaning over and kissing him quickly. He then started shuffling the deck.

"There. A good luck charm from Rin-kun. I'll win now."

Fugisaki simply rolled his eyes and accepted the cars dealt to him. It was as the two pop stars began their sixth game, Manager and Producer entered the room. Sakano was in a complete daze, while K was smiling from ear to ear.

All three men looked toward them in curiosity as K glided over and patted Fugisaki and Shuichi on the back.

"Congratulations men! Seguchi-san wants to congratulate you on your successful concert. He's quite proud."

A pair of dark green eyes and a pair of violet ones widen, Rin immediately crawls under the table moments before Shuichi began bouncing off the walls.

"Yay! Seguchi-san congratulated us!" Shuichi stopped his insane bouncing to stare off with a starry-eyed expression.

"Oh… almost forgot. You are also going to New York City." K grinned as the singer is to enthralled with his fantasies to realize what his manager said. Fugisaki, Rin and the newly arrived Hiro were dead silent. The guitarist glanced towards their producer who nodded, telling him that the American was speaking the truth. Shuichi had come out of his Tohma induced coma and was being told the news by Rin.

"New York, New York?" Shuichi's violet eyes widened even further then before. This time Shuichi didn't go into a bouncing tangent, but fell heavily into the nearest chair. Hiro and Fugisaki were also extremely quiet. Rin was looking over all four men in confusion. With a frown, the feminine looking man glided toward his lover and knelt in front of him.

"It's the chance of a lifetime Shu-kun. What's wrong? America isn't terrible. I grew up there. So did K… well not all Americans are like him" Rin Anazawa laughed hesitantly as a gun was placed to his head. Manager and 'groupie' teased each other back and forth for five minutes straight before noticing their prized singer had stood and was staring out the nearby window.

The two years as a pop superstar had matured Shuichi in some ways. He didn't cry as easily and was much more serious.

"Shu-kun?" Rin had gotten up and had placed a gentle hand on the slim shoulder.

"Sakano-san, K-san?" Shuichi said quietly.

"Yes Shindou-san?" Sakano answered nervously.

"As long as they don't make us translate our lyrics, and if they do, it has to follow the real deal, I'll do it. I also want Tohma to know I want my muse with me." Shuichi turned slightly and pulled Rin to his body. The slightly shorter male smiled and rested his head on his dear superstars shoulder.

Hiro, who had yet to say a single word threw out a can of soda he had been drinking. "Well, Sakano! Seems we're going to see what kind of place spawns people like K!" The poor producer fainted right then and there.

-------------------

Authors Corner

-------------------

Well there you go! The first chapter of 'Weakened Will.' I know the title sucks! I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope my idea is original enough! I banged on my head for a couple days to figure out the right original idea! I've never seen a story like this one so, I hope you like it! Remember I respond really well to reviews! Like updating faster and such! Hehehehe


	2. Another Story

Chapter Two: Another Story

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami Sensei. I do however own Rin Anazawa.

Authors Notes: Wow. Thank you everyone who reviewed my story! It really makes me want to write a lot quicker! I have a break coming up soon, so I might be able to write up a chapter every day or so. Keep those happy reviews coming!

-------

-------

Eiri Usegi frowned at the phone. His friend, Tohma Seguchi had just told him this Japanese synth pop band's decision.

"So basically, I have to translate the songs?" He said dully. Seguchi asked him favors constantly, but this was definitely a new request.

"Yes, Eiri-san. Bad Luck's manager and producer will move with them. K-san, their manager is American and speaks very good English obviously. Sakano-san speaks the language fairly well due to his travels to the country. All three band members though speak only their native tongue."

"So basically, this K-san and Sakano-san are going to be breathing down the back of my neck and make sure I don't screw up any of these songs?"

"Yes. I'm hoping that they will take to the language. Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fugisaki will probably have the easiest time. The vocalist, Shuichi Shindou will probably… wait definitely have a hard time."

"Hmph. Another brainless singer. Don't worry Seguchi" He switched to his native Japanese, "I still remember my language."

"Perfect Eiri-san. You'll be getting a call from NG's Sara. She'll set up a meeting with Bad Luck at the Manhattan NG Studios." Seguchi chatted idly about the band, work, and anything his little mind could think of for the next few minutes. Eiri barely listened and thanked his lucky stars when Tohma had to go to his meeting.

Eiri turned the phone off and threw it unceremoniously on the couch beside him. He his hand reached toward the end table and closed on his box of cigarettes. Using his thumb, he brought one out of the package, far enough to be placed on his lower lip. Eiri-s golden hues closed as he drew the cigarette fully from the packet and flicked open his lighter. Using his free hand, Eiri guarded the flame as it gently caressed the end of his cancer stick. Eiri breathed in deeply. Loving the calming effect the nicotine had on his body.

The silence was paradise. A silence that he could relax in and not need to think. The silence was short lived though. The sound of a key turning in the lock made Eiri frown and curse in Japanese. He leaned forward and crushed his cigarette into the ashtray on the coffee table.

A man slightly taller and about five years older then Eiri walked in. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black pants and shoes. His shirt was tucked in nicely, but his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and his brunette locks a complete mess. Eiri looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Hey Eiri," Yuki Kitizawa smiled kindly. He placed the bag he had been carrying by the couch before approaching Eiri and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "How was your day?"

"Shitty. My editors have been hounding me. I got a call from Tohma though. He's bringing a successful band from Japan, over here. He wants me to work with them."

Yuki stopped on his way to the kitchen. He turned around, a frown on his lips and a territorial look in his eyes. "Is this a boy band?"

"Yeah." Eiri found himself fidgeting with the fabric of the couch. "There's three guys. All but one is in their twenties. The third is 18"

"You already said yes?"

"Tohma is counting on me Yuki."

Yuki glared at his lover and began walking back toward the kitchen. "I'll allow it since it's Tohma. But anything funny and this band might suffer from a stranger and unexpected breakup."

-------

-------

**Authors Corner**

I know, I know! This chapter is really short. But seeing that tomorrow is Saturday I'll probably have another chapter up, if I'm allowed on the computer. -curses parents- Anyway. The point of this chapter was to give you, the readers a feel for how Kitizawa treat's Eiri and how possessive he is. It's hard to do Kitizawa because you don't know that much about him. And Yuki was rough to. I don't want him to out of character. Just a bit. Heh. Review everyone.


	3. Love at first sight?

Chapter Three: Love at first sight?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa, is my own creation.

Authors Notes: I'm trying to make this chapter longer! I've had a lot of trouble with it, so I hope you like it.

--------

--------

Hiro groaned aloud, thinking that if he had to hear Shuichi beg Rin to sneak off into one of the private rooms of the jet one more time, he'd scream. Suguru was lucky enough to be working on a new mix for an all English song. None of them knew what the lyric's would be, but seeing that Shuichi was acting like he hadn't had sex in five years, Fugisaki decided to get ahead on the arrangement. K was up front, in the cockpit, probably annoying the sanity away from the pilot and Sakano… who knows where he was. Probably worshipping at his secret Tohma Seguchi shrine. Hiro smirked at his last thought, someday he'd seriously say something about their producers overzealous dedication to NG's President.

"Oh Rin-kun!" Shuichi whined, his arms encircling both of Rin's legs. His position on the floor enabling him to successfully pin his lover to his seat. (A/N: Think of what little children do to their mothers.) "Please! Please!" His violet eyes gazed up into Rin's blue ones, wide and wet with tears. Rin smiled and placed a hand on the top of the singers head.

"Look Shu-kun, I promise that if you behave for the rest of the trip and at the Manhattan NG Studios, I can cook up a present for you, okay?" A soft chuckle slipped past his lips as Shuichi immediately removed himself from his legs and plopped down on the seat next to him. Rin caught Hiro's eye and winked at the slightly older man. The two had had long talks when him and Shuichi had gotten together on how to handle the almost childlike star.

"So, Rin," Hiro began idly, trying to think of a subject to distract Shuichi. "What's it like going home after three years in Japan?"

"Kind of weird.," Rin shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I've gotten really used to the Japanese culture and the language. I still remember English of course, but it still seems weird to need to speak it again."

K had taken advantage of Rin's proficiency with the language and had forced him on gunpoint to try and teach Fugisaki, Hiro and Shuichi. Hiro and Fugisaki had quickly picked up the meanings of a few words. Shuichi had too, but not the most appropriate of words.

"Learning English is fun Rin! While we wait to get to the airport, teach us more." Shuichi grinned and in his chibi way, clung to Rin's arm, who sweat dropped. Shuichi wanted to learn more naughty words….

"When we get to the hotel Shu-kun." He murmured, remembering the other night. Shuichi could get him going normally, but hearing him spouting out those… phrases in English had driven him past sanity.

Shuichi looked at Rin with large tearful eyes. The silver haired man blinked at his lover in a slightly annoyed fashion. "Do you have any shame?" He rose a brow as Shuichi shook his head happily. To everyone, but Shuichi's, relief and happiness, the pilot came on the speakers announcing that they were landing.

-------

-------

And two hours later, Bad Luck, Manager, and Producer were piled into a limo and on their way to NG Studios. Rin had been picked up by his parents, who nearly died of shock when Shuichi kissed him goodbye. Once the sedative that was Rin left, Shuichi was bouncing off the walls in excitement. He had the intense need to sing at the moment, to sing in a recording studio to be exact. Fugisaki and Hiro were less excited by the situations approaching them. It wasn't uncommon for singers and bands from different countries to try and make it in America. Bad thing was that a fair amount didn't make it. True, Shuichi could easily diminish all traces of his accent with a bit of training… but would Americans like their songs? Their beats? Their lyrics?

"Count on your sex appeal." K cut into the serious thoughts of the two like a mind reader. All three band members turned their gaze to K.

"Ryuichi Sakuma has tons of talent. But in this country, sex sells. An album cover of him in a suggestive pose and the CD's sold millions. Hiroshi, you and Fugisaki are straight, single, and quite rich from your Japan sales. You'll be a huge hit on stage and off with the ladies. As for you Shuichi. You kept your preferences and your relationship with Rin Anazawa low key until you hit platinum status. Don't change that. It was a good idea. What I'm trying to say is, remember how well you sold in Japan. America isn't that much different." K grinner at his charges before turning his attention to polishing his gun.

"Our K, gives us a serious pep talk… then cleans off his killing machine." Fugisaki muttered, turning his attention to the T.V. which pouted out foreign nonsense in a foreign tongue. Hiro and Shuichi nodded in agreement and tried to make sense off of this odd game show called 'The Price is Right.'

"W-why are they spinning a big wheel K?" Shuichi asked in a fearful tone.

"To get money."

"Why would they spin a big wheel?" Hiro arched a brow slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's the trademark of the show. It's been around a long time." K responded arching a brow of his own.

The three went back to watching the show. The contestants bidding on the prize to go on stage issued another volley of questions.

"Do they need to pay that money?" Shuichi asked in a puzzled fashion.

"No. They're guessing how much it costs." K's eyes began to narrow.

"Why?" Shuichi tilted his head in a childlike manner.

"To get on stage."

"Why?"

K went silent for several minutes before he aimed his .44 magnum at Shuichi's head. The singer gulped and went quiet for the rest of the ride.

------

------

The Japanese Band Bad Luck definitely had a different look to it. They seemed to have no law to the chaos of their different dress tastes. Eiri's narrow gold eye's swept over the leader of the group as he was introducing himself.

"I am Eiri Uesugi. I'll be your writer." He matched Shuichi's proper Japanese bow for one of his own. The American writer then turned his attention to the supporting members. Eiri made a mental note that they appeared much more intelligent then this 'Shindou.'

"Now, why don't we get started?" Sakano piped in, leading the group to a fairly long business table. Hiro, Fugisaki, Eiri, and K all immediately went toward the table to sit. Shuichi on the other hand was to busy staring at Eiri to notice anything else. Hiro and Fugisaki exchanged worried looks and in true K mannerism, K threatened Shuichi at gun point to sit down.

"Well," Sakano began, adjusting his glasses. "I'm sure Shacho Seguchi has told you of our plans to keep the songs we already have the same…."

Shuichi's mind floated elsewhere after that sentence, his thoughts centering on a certain writer. The golden hair seemed to soft and looked like spun gold. His facial structure and slant of the eyes hinted at a Japanese background but the magnificence of his coloring spoke otherwise. Slightly pale skin, lion like golden eyes, and… his hair. This Eiri Uesugi was so tall as well. Shuichi always had wanted to feel secure in his lovers arms. True Rin showed love and caring, but he was quite short for a guy, shorter then him. True Rin was a pretty guy, a very attractive guy, but his looks were so feminine! He might not act girlish in anyway… but this guy…. He reeked with masculine charm and beauty. Shuichi sighed in a slightly dreamy fashion, his violet eyes now staring off at the nearest wall.

His band mates, also found their thoughts elsewhere. Theirs centering on their lead singer. It seemed that something serious was going to happen while they were in the states, this first meeting with this writer told them that.

"Look, Sakano, K, Uesugi-san, we're all really tired and can barely concentrate on what your babbling." Hiro cut in as Sakano was mid-sentence. Fugisaki took Hiro's lead and nodded.

"Yeah. Shindou-san has enough trouble concentrating. Jet lag isn't helping."

"Well." K muttered as he reached for his gun, but for some miraculous reason decided against threatening at gun point. "Well fine then. I'll call the hotel and make sure it's ready for your arrival." He got up from the table, grabbed his cell phone and left the room.

"Hmph. This meeting is postponed then? I guess I'll be seeing you in a week. I have things to do. You can try and think of what direction you want these lyrics to go in. You have two English speakers in your ranks. I'm sure you can have a rough translation for me." Eiri spoke in a very cold tone before standing up and leaving the room without looking back at anyone of them. Shuichi's eyes followed his departure and he pouted when he was out of sight. Once again the other two members exchanged looks.

"Lets get Rin and Shuichi on a sight seeing date. Get this Eiri Uesugi out of his head." Hiro muttered to Fugisaki, who nodded in pure agreement. Everyone on the Bad Luck team loved Rin. He was sweet, funny and gentle with Shuichi. He kept him pumped up for his job.

K glided back in the room with his gun in hand. "Time to go!" He said in a sing song voice, directing the four in the room like a military officer.

-------

-------

Shuichi waved at Hiro and Fugisaki in a half asleep fashion. He put the key he had gotten from the front desk into the lock, unlocked the door and turned the knob. He was greeted by a man with silver hair flying into his arms.

"There you are!" Rin said cheerily, pulling his lover inside. "K called me. I called for dinner. It's your favorite American dish. Cheeseburgers. And after dinner I have the present for you." His blue eyes were sparkling. He was in a extremely good mood, due to the fact his parents had accepted his relationship with the Japanese pop star.

Shuichi looked at Rin in a slightly annoyed fashion. This wasn't the man he wanted tonight. He wasn't the golden haired, golden eyed man who was no plaguing his fantasy's. Shuichi frowned at Rin and brushed past him, walking into the bedroom. "I'm not hungry. I'm tired and just want to sleep. Leave me alone." The door slammed behind the singer.

Rin's blue eyes widened and immediately started to get wet with tears. He fell into the nearest chair, staring at that door in pure melancholy. "Shu-kun…? What did I do?"

------

------

**Authors Corner  
**

Wow guys. I'm really sorry about the wait. I had a terribly rough time on this chapter, I kept getting writers block. It didn't help that I knew that I needed to make it long, without going into another chapters plans. Arg! Think of this as an Easter present! I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and that part with The Price is Right was meant as comedy relief. Seeing this story, if my plans go… er… well as planned, then this story is going to get quite melancholy. As you can see. For Shuichi to get Eiri, Rin will suffer. Choose dear readers, will you make Rin cry? Mwaha. Also, thanks for all the reviews. They were invaluable support when I was trying to write this chapter. I'll try and be more speedy with the next! And as a side note, Yes I do have a reason for why Eiri allowed Yuki to rape him. Actually if you look through the manga, or rewatch the anime... you might be able to figure out what I tweaked out... a tiny little detail that changes a lot of things.


	4. Guilty Decisions

Chapter Four: Guilty Decisions.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa, is my own creation.

---------

---------

Shuichi groaned loudly as sunlight crept sadistically into his hotel room. The slim figure beside him curled up into a tighter ball at both noise and light. Shuichi rolled from his side to his stomach, burying his face into the satin pillows. The singer and his lover immediately fell back to sleep. Rin had instantly forgiven Shuichi's irritable behavior when he had crawled from their room, moments after he had slammed the door into Rin's face, to apologize. Shuichi didn't give his lover any details on to why he had acted like a spoilt brat though, all he knew was threads of guilt were weaving their way thought his body. Confessing his sudden and severe crush for the writer might release the taunt strings, but knowing how paranoid Rin could get with the idea…. Not to mention the fact that Rin enjoyed going to work with him when he had nothing better to do…. Rin knowing about the severe attraction Shuichi felt to their writer would create tension. Lots of tension.

The members of Bad Luck had had a full week to sight see and get over the intense jet lag. Through the week Shuichi had spent many guilt ridden hours with Rin. The simply memories of watching Rin look at him with complete adoration sent shudders down the half-asleep singer's back. Shuichi raised his head and rubbed his eyes with his palms. His violet hues caught sight of the clock. 8:00am. A hour until K would hold Shuichi at gunpoint to go to work. A hour until he found himself sitting in the back seat of a car with Hiro and Fujisaki. A hour and a half until he sees his golden god….

The sudden thought of Eiri Uesugi made him glance toward the sleeping Rin. The tempter was coming back, he'd have to sit and work in the same room. Shuichi sighed softly and climbed out of bed. The cool morning air hit his naked body, causing him to shudder. Shuichi decided that if he made sure he was ready for work before K got in, would ensure him a way to leave without waking Rin up and hearing his begs to go with him. Almost as if fate was against the singer, he heard Run groggily call out his name. Shuichi turned and smiled warmly at his lover.

"Yeah?"

"Early…. Bed… back in…." Rin muttered in the language of those half asleep. His light blue hues slightly unfocused as he tried to wake up.

"I gotta get ready Rin-kun! I'm sorry!" Shuichi leaned over, nipped at Rin's ear and then pranced toward the bathroom.

Shuichi took a long and hot shower. Standing in the path of the water, he sunk into his thoughts. Rin was terribly good to him and provided constant support through the rough spots his job put him into. Yet the moment a extremely hot… and cold guy came along… his attention wandered. With a violent shake of his head, Shuichi grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into the palm of his hand. He slapped his hands together and then onto his head. Working the soap into a lather. _Does Rin deserve better?_ He thought absently to himself as he rinsed out the shampoo and grabbed the conditioner. The rest of his shower was plagued by his guilty thoughts.

A full thirty minutes later, Shuichi was dressed, groomed and ready to leave for when K came in to get him in another half-hour. And for that half-hour he planned to watch Rin as he slept so peacefully. His silver hair spread out messily on his pillow, eyes closed gently and his bottom lip poking out slightly. The natural pout Rin processed that made him utterly kissable.

Shuichi had been standing by the bed, but now sat down, reaching out with his left hand to hold the one positioned right in front of Rin's nose. A slight smile spread out on his lips when the slightly smaller hand gripped his. Rin's eyes fluttered open for a split second as he murmured Shuichi's name. He felt his heart bursting with love and guilt. He sunk himself deeply once again into thoughts of 'what ifs' and 'whys'.

The half-hour passed much quicker then anticipated. K barged in and startled Shuichi from his thoughts and nearly woke Rin up. A pair of violet hues and a pair of blue met. The latter were cheery, while the former looked like they were contemplating murder. Shuichi wasn't angry that K had startled him and taken him off guard, but that Rin had almost been disturbed. K caught the hint and remained quiet until they were out of the hotel room.

"So… why isn't sleeping beauty joining us?"

"I didn't want to wake him." Shuichi said simply, shoving his hands into his pockets. The nagging feeling was beginning to bite at his stomach. And his uneasiness was beginning to physically show. K saw it but made no comment on it directly.

"Eiri Uesugi wants to have a private talk with you. You know, about the direction you want to go in with the English songs." K watched Shuichi's face as he spoke and as the young singer paled, K found out all he needed to know.

-------

Authors Corner

-------

I could easily this chapter write about guilt trips. I was put down one every single time I came onto Fanfic. I look at my stories… the reviews I got… and then think of the time I've spent on this terribly short chapter. I hate to do this to you guys, you who have been so loyal to me. I will put down my excuses though. I had an extreme case of writers block. I was able to write maybe a couple sentences when I tried to write the chapter. I haven't had any time during my classes to write my chapters and, of course once I get my chapter written (Oh how short it is) my computer dies of a Trojan attack I just got it back and just got to type the chapter. I lost all my files of my fan fiction though ;-; Good thing I got them on pen and paper! Oh love the simplicity of it all!

Anyway. I hope you guys like this chapter, next one is going to be the private meeting with Eiri and…. Meet the parents? O Yes! We get a first hand view of Rin's religious and old fashioned parents ) Don't worry! I'll make up for this entertainment lacking chapter!

The point of this one though, was to tell you all that Shuichi is quite guilt ridden over this crush. I just found the slamming of the door a good way to end chapter three. Also, to make you guys feel a bit more sorry for Rin! Mwaha! Love him damn it! )


	5. A new song

Chapter Five: A new song

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa is my own creation.

------

------

A pair of violet hues met a pair of gold. The nervous singer standing in front of a calm, distant, and unreachable god.

K's blue gaze carefully watched the unspoken words between them. The sexual tension within the room was so dense that even the great idiot Ryuichi Sakuma would recognize it for what it was. It was a curiosity that raged in K's mind on what would happen if the two were left alone, and seeing curiosity constantly got the better of K….

"Alright you two, I'll be right back." He smiled at the two men, idly fingering his .44 caliber magnum as he spoke. Shuichi who was used to K's guns, simply slid into the nearest chair. The seat happened to be right across from Eiri… who was knitting his brows together and trying to figure out if the manager was threatening him or not. Shaking his head, Eiri got his mind off of the manager and on Shuichi, who seemed to be trying his best to look and focus elsewhere.

A brow rose slightly. "Shindou-san?" Eiri said his name questioningly, figuring out if he was actually on this Earth currently. Shuichi's response though was immediate.

"Yes?" His violet eyes met the golden ones. The singer was placed once again under the spell he had been trying to escape.

"Well…." He began slowly, forcing himself to look toward the folder he had in front of him. "I've been looking over your current Japanese songs and decided that Bad Luck should come out with an exclusively English song. One that will make the American public love you all the more." Eiri paused long enough to give Shuichi a piece of computer paper. On it was lyrics composed by the author. His gaze swept over the poetry, trying his best to grasp the little bit of the language he could remember. Two verses of this song specifically captured his attention.

Every word ecstasy

Can't count any longer

How often I've dreamt

Of those arms

(Of those lips)

Selfish, I know

Let me feel the love!

See the warmth

I want to hear it!

(Hear the words)

(Your sweet everything's)

"Uesugi-san…." Shuichi said breathlessly. The song was all about love and there was even a verse about the first kiss between lovers. Even though some words were foreign and he couldn't connect them to his native Japanese ones, he knew the song expressed quite well the feelings he had felt for Rin and was now feeling for Eiri himself.

"I'm a romance novelist. Sappy crap comes naturally to me." He shrugged his shoulders and began to absently play with his lighter. "I'm still working on the translations, but I think 'Glaring Dream' and 'No Style' might make it as the second and third singles… well if you accept them and this." He motioned to the paper in Shuichi's grasp.

"We probably will, Uesugi-san. I'll speak with Hiro and Fujisaki about the mix. Fujisaki should be able to make one that'll work really well with the lyrics."

"Also adding their voices," Eiri stood up, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes. Shuichi stood with him and really noticed how much taller the blonde was. "I was listening to 'Welcome to My Romance' when I wrote it. That one will be difficult to translate right… this might have to qualify as the song in a more American version."

Shuichi nodded slowly, imagining Hiro moaning into the mic on that one line 'Of those lips.' The blonde writer headed toward the door and opened it. He was about to leave when something else crossed his mind.

"I got your hotel number from your manager Shindou-san. Tohma Seguchi has also told me I should help you with your accent. He's slightly nervous that you might not be able to sing with out sounding like your speaking 'Engrish' as many of us Americans call it."

The short pink haired singer nodded slightly, the idea of the blonde god going to his hotel room where there was a bed…. He now shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. He smiled widely at the blonde and slipped past him. "I'm there mostly all the time, if not there then here. My boyfriend, Rin Anazawa is normally there to if he's not with his parents." With that he waved to the writer and practically skipped down the hall to where Hiro and Fujisaki were waiting.

Eiri stood in the doorway, so lost in thought that he thought nothing of the manager exiting a room adjacent to the one the two had been in. Only one thought was going through his mind. "So… he _is _gay…."

---------

---------

K was quite downcast about the fact nothing had happened between Eiri and Shuichi. He was in the mood for drama! True he didn't want to see Rin hurt but… the conversation that he had listened in on did tell him that the sensitive boy was probably going to be. The words had held strained politeness and the looks that they gave each other were searing. It seemed that nothing could really stop the lovers' triangle that was forming.

Entering the room that the three members of Bad Luck and Sakano were in, he was quite surprised on what he heard and saw. Sakano had fainted on a nearby couch as the polite and proper Fujisaki gave the other two a crash coarse on the various curse words he knew, most likely picked up from his cousin, Tohma.

Clearing his throat loudly, K pulled out his magnum and pointed it at Shuichi. "Did you share the song with Hiroshi and Suguru yet?"

The looks on the two members basically answered the question for K, seeing that they looked confused and then looked expectantly at Shuichi. The pink haired singer and leader of the band laughed nervously and drew a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. He didn't ask _how _K knew that Eiri had written a song for them, K always managed to know things that he shouldn't possibly know.

Handing it to the two both scanned it over and from the bits and pieces they understood, expressed intense liking to the lyrics. Fujisaki stood up and grabbed his bag, which was by the couch Sakano was still unconscious on. He unbuckled the buckle and removed his laptop.

"I can work on the mix, with Hiro's help. Is there anything we should now? Details?" The teenage prodigy looked at the leader of the band expectantly as he booted up his computer.

"Well… Uesugi-kun said that you two should add your voices in on the parts that have the little… bracket… half circles around them." He blinked and pointed toward the words in the parenthesis.

Hiro and Fujisaki exchanged looks of exasperation at the pure idiocy of their band mate before they both expressed their agreement to that idea. It was when they started pouring over the mix that Shuichi's cell phone rang.

Taking the phone out of his pocket, he glanced at the caller ID, his eyes opened wide and glittered with excitement before he flipped it open and said "Hello!" very cheerily. The pink haired singer now resembled a bouncing ball of pink energy as he slipped from his seat and went out into the hall, as to not disturb the two working.

When he returned, his gaze was directed on K. "Is it alright if I leave right now? Rin is going to pick me up and bring me to his parent's house. He wants me to meet them."

If the Americans eyes could get in wider, his eyeballs just might have popped out of their sockets. If anything could have gotten more… love triangle-ish K would be very surprised. Here Rin was going to take Shuichi to meet his parents, something that only happens in really serious relationships. He slowly nodded his head, his curiosity drawing its way in front of his better judgment.

Shuichi grinned from ear to ear and hurriedly grabbed his stuff and left the room. He rushed down the stairs and waited just inside the lobby for Rin to pull up in the Mitsubishi Eclipse that Rin insisted on them buying. It didn't take to long for the silver car to pull up to the building and Rin to open the door enough that he could step out and wait for Shuichi. The bouncing ball of pink energy ran from the building and tackled and hugged his lover before running over to the passenger's seat.

----------

Authors Corner

----------

Alright guys, I know I promised you that Shuichi would be meeting Rin's overly Christianized parents but, this chapter got a bit longer then expected. I know that you guys love long chapters, but this is already over one thousand words! O

On another note, the poem/song that Eiri showed to Shuichi is one that I myself have written and tried to transfer into song like lyrics. If anyone wants me to post the real poem and the whole song (Which I'd need to work on a bit) I can.

As a post note: If anyone has the translation to Welcome to My Romance, please send them to me, or send me a link to the webpage. I'd seriously appreciate it.

A second post note: Review guys! 125 people read this chapter, and I only got four reviews! Two of them were from the same people! Stop being lazy and help me along P If I know I got readers; I'll guilt trip myself enough to write a lot faster. Jesu… you might even get the next chapter today! Since I'm bored and in the mood to write ; Anyways…. I'll shut up, review and give me any opinions you have or outcomes you might want. You guys might be able to persuade me toward a different ending if planed if you guys want one enough -


	6. Meet the Parents

Chapter Six: Meet the Parents

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa is my own creation.

Starting this chapter I'm going to write comments back to my reviewers.

**Patpat**: Thank you for being loyal to my story and writing those reviews. Your one of the few who kept my going on writing chapter five.

**Daisuke, purple, Pug, Deji, Aud**: No matter how short the reviews, I'm still thankful for your support.

**Duble**: So sad, so true. Yes, we should start a support group for authors who get all paranoid over people who read… but don't review!

**Nessus**: Thanks for the advice; I'll keep it in mind while I write.

------

------

With a continuous chatter, the whole car ride, Shuichi didn't even thin he had a reason to be nervous. His hyperness didn't decrease one bit from when he had gotten into the car with Rin. His conversation topics jumping from lyrics, to translations, to Nittle Grasper, and back again. In true Shuichi fashion, he was so busy aimlessly chattering that he didn't really notice the ray Rin's responses were less teasing and more of a 'yes', 'no', or 'oh really?' sort.

As they closed in on the rich penthouse portion of New York City, Rin's response became less and less frequent until Shuichi had no other choice but to notice the change in his attitude. With a tiny frown on his lips, Shuichi reached toward him and placed a hand on his lover's thin shoulder.

"Rin-kun…?" He said questioningly, his violet eyes growing wide with concern. The silver-haired male smiled slightly as he turned into a parking garage. He remained silent until he found a empty parking spot and had backed up into it. Rin, with a soft sigh removed the keys from the admission, leaning back in his seat after and reaching for Shuichi's arm, stopping him from exiting the car at the moment.

"You know I love you… right Shu-kun?" Rin asked quietly, his gaze slightly sad as he met Shuichi's. The singer had frozen at the words, his mind going completely haywire as he tried to figure out what had given him away! Rin had yet to meet Eiri Uesugi so he couldn't have seen any looks exchanged…. At the silence of what Rin guessed was Shuichi trying to figure out if this was a trick question or not, Rin chuckled softly.

"Well I do, Shu-kun. I love you a lot. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. But my parents can't seem to understand it." Rin released the arm he held captive and opened the door to the car, his blue hues slowly slipping from Shuichi's face and directed them toward the dashboard. "Just so your… well warned. My parents aren't going to be nice… at least they won't mean to be. They are old fashioned." His teeth gripped his lower lip as Rin stepped from the car, closing the door behind him and awaiting Shuichi before he pressed the automatic locking mechanism.

Shuichi remained silent though, through his words and removed himself from the car as if he was on auto drive. He could get past the fact that his parents were probably too traditional to understand that two guys could romantically love each other… he knew he'd probably be able too win them over. What Rin said before was ripping him apart, the way his blue eyes shun when he had said he didn't know what he'd do without him. Guilt was ripping out his heart. He wanted to scream for forgiveness, wanted to beg Rin to still love him even though Shuichi's heart wasn't being true to him.

Because of this, of the thoughts that were going through both of their heads, the usually talkative lovers were practically silent except for a few words here and there about things and people they saw while walking. Rin had decided to park about a block away from the building where his parents lived, and once they reached that building… Rin's face went completely pale.

"Moment of truth…." Rin said in a strained voice, his blue hues wide as he started to walk into the building, holding a door open for his lover.

"They know Japanese right…? I'm not good enough with English to hold up a conversation Rin-kun!" His own eyes were wide as the nervousness started to take a hold of him. It seemed far too fast that they were in the elevator and speeding toward the floor.

"They know it, that's why I do. Don't worry about not being able to communicate." The silver-haired man forced a smile toward the singer.

The sound of a bell made both of them jump an inch or so. As the doors opened to the floor… the feeling of butterflies increased in both of their stomachs as their steps echoed throughout the silent hall. It was of course their luck that Rin's parents lived at the end of the hall. It seemed that the hall was endless to them, one that stretched ahead and they could never get closer. Shuichi was hoping with his whole heart at first that they could just get there and get it over with… but once they did and Rin opened the door with his key… Shuichi loathed that he had such hopes.

The apartment was one of those places that spoke a tale of people who had far to much money and decided to buy way too expensive furniture. The hall they were walking through to get to the living room was decorated with expensive looking paintings and sculptures. Wall lamps that resembled candles were lit and didn't shed to much light. At the end of the hall, the room became large. The walls were red and the three couches placed around a plasma screen TV were black leather. The cushions looked like they were satin. A white bear skin was in the middle of the couches and it definitely looked real.

Once the shock of the living room wore off, he noticed the two people who were standing up from their positions on the couch. A man and a woman, each held a long stemmed wine glass, with what looked like red wine within. The woman had long silvery blonde hair that reached down her back and her body was clothed in a black skirt and red long sleeved top. The skirt reached the floor and the shirt's sleeves belled out at her hands. She seemed to be in her 50's, if the lines around her eyes told the tale, but her body was that of a 20 year old. The man, wearing a pair of black slacks and a white long sleeves button up shirt, a green vest over the top of it. His hair was steely gray, matching his eyes perfectly.

Rin immediately approached them with his arms open to his mother. He hugged the woman, who he saw was shorter then the fairly short Rin before shaking hands with his father. A smile was upon the silver haired boys lips as he then motioned Shuichi over who slowly approached, his violet eyes slightly wide and showing his nervousness quite well.

"This is Shuichi Shindou-kun. He was at the airport with me when you picked me up. I told you I'd be bringing him to meet you…." He trailed off slightly and carefully watched their expressions as they remembered the kiss at the airport and then looked the Japanese singer over. Soon his mother smiled a fake smile at him.

"Oh I remember you Shuichi! Yes! Yes! Pleased to meet you! I'm sure you've taken care of our Rin while he was in Japan." Her words were spoken in fast English, fast enough that mostly only someone who spoke English daily could understand it.

The poor singer grew pale as he couldn't catch a single word that she had just said. Not one had made since to him, they all had seemed to flow right together. He couldn't make out any spaces in between the words. His brows knitted together as he tried to find the words to tell them that he didn't understand. "Me… don't… under… stand." He glanced toward Rin to see if his broken English had made sense. His lover only placed a arm around Shuichi's shoulders.

"He's not good with English yet Mom. Speak in Japanese for the guy, alright? I'm begging you here. Please… try and accept him." The last part of his sentence was in English and caused both mother and father to wrinkle their noses but they both sat back down and switched to Japanese.

"I said, Shuichi-kun that I remember you and I'm pleased to really be meeting you. You've taken care of Rin while he was in Japan I'm sure?" A brow rose slightly as she watched the pink haired singer fidget slightly, glance toward Rin and then toward the ground. His head was bent down in a form of respect.

"I have Anazawa-sama. I'm glad to meet you as well." The formalness in his tone made the two parents look at each other and then back at him with disapproval in their eyes. In their opinion he was mocking them, and the fact that he wasn't making eye contact made them disapprove all the more. No one could be good enough for their Rin in their eyes, especially some Japanese singer. The mother smiled that fake smile once more.

"So I've heard you are a singer. Are you famous in Japan?"

"Y-yes Anazawa-sama, that's why they brought us here too New York. They think we can make it here to." The question caught him off guard, but he tried his best to sound respectful and answer it as clearly as he could.

Once again the parents exchanged looks, and Rin who had remained quiet was frowning as he had a faint idea that they were up to something. They were trying to catch Shuichi into a corner so they could disapprove of the relationship they had.

"So, you and your band will have many screaming fans constantly after you? And you'll have groupies after you as well of course." A small smirk was on the man's face as his wife spoke, for Shuichi had smiled and looked up at them slightly.

"Hopefully we will have fans after us. Groupies too of course, but they will probably-"He was cut off by a little 'ah ha!' of triumphant from Rin's mother. She stood and pointed at the Japanese singer.

"See Rin? He'll cheat on you with those whores that follow the bands! He is not fit for you."

Rin had stood with his mother, his arms folded tightly over his chest as he glared at the two of them. Shuichi was looking in between the three in confusion, for her words were said in English.

"Mother… you didn't let him finish. The only people who have anything to do with the groupies are his band mates; Hiroshi and Suguru."

"I don't believe it. Rin, you're not allowed to go with him any longer." His father cut in, speaking for the first time. The six foot even male stood up to his full height, extremely intimidating, even for Shuichi who had no clue on what was going on. Rin's hand found Shuichi's and the silver-haired boy tugged him up and was practically dragging him from the home.

"Rin!" his father yelled out with narrowed eyes. "Leave this house and we will cut your allowance and tuition money in Japan. What are you going to do?"

His angered escape slowed and then stopped. His blue gaze was directed downward and brows were knitted together. He could come with the retort that Shuichi would pay for him… but he hated to have to rely on others and if him and Shuichi did break up from some twist of fate… what could he do? But the biggest thing is… what would those other students do…? His parents really would cut off all ties if he disobeyed…. His bottom lip started to tremble as tears started to form in his eyes. When he looked up one was falling down his cheek.

"Rin-kun…." Violet hues were wide and Shuichi rose a hand to wipe away the tear, but Rin took the hand and stopped it. A sad smile was upon his lips.

"I need to straighten them out Shu-kun…. Until I do… I can't see you, I know the hotel number… K's cell phone…. I'll call you once I can." Rin threw his arms around Shuichi's shoulders. "I love you Shu-kun." He whispered before he drew away. The singer himself was close to tears and highly confused.

"Why must you stay here? They might not approve but what does that have to do with us? Why does it matter?"

"My parents will cut me off. I don't need them anymore but I love them to much to… never see them again. Don't worry, it's not goodbye. They just need to be persuaded." Rin forced a smile on his lips and opened the door for Shuichi to walk out of. Once he was out the door, he leaned close and placed a gentle kiss on his love's lips. Without another word Rin closed the door. Shuichi stared at the door in a stunned silence. For some reason he felt like Rin had just said goodbye. Holding back tears, Shuichi started walking back down that hall, his thoughts chaos and his heart heavy.

-------

Authors Corner

-------

Hey guys! Got you an update and it's longer then usual. Now, here is the meeting of Rin's parents. I know some of you might be confused why Rin chose to stay with his parents instead of leaving with Shuichi. This is when I give you background knowledge that I can't really fit into the story.

Rin came to Japan after he learned the language because the culture fascinated him. His parents help fund the school that enabled him to go, find lodgings, transportation, etc. Well his parents threatened to remove his allowance and tuition. This wouldn't just affect him but most likely the school that they fund. Rin is to selfless to do this, seeing that it would affect many of the other people who are in different countries and rely on the school. This made Rin had to decide basically between his own current happiness and the happiness of many others. That is why he chose to leave, for the moment the one that he loves with his whole heart.

Yes I did just say for the moment, you won't be seeing the last of Rin, and you definitely won't be seeing the end of angst. This is just the start. But read and review guys. Remember I might still be persuaded into changing the ending if enough people support a certain idea! Or I might go with the ending that I'm thinking of… mwahaha….


	7. A Shaky Relationship

Chapter Seven: A shaky relationship

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa is my own creation.

-----------------

-----------------

The car ride had been so long. Thoughts were reeling through his head in an unstoppable wave. How is it that God… or whoever the hell was up there could do this to him? He tried to be perfect for him… tried to do everything for him. A sigh slipped past thin yet seductive lips, a pair of brown eyes closing for a moment.

Taking his second hand from the steering wheel, Eiri Uesugi pushed back his unruly blonde hair, brows knitting together as he fell even deeper into his thoughts. The young singer… he had a boyfriend and obviously was gay… therefore was in the same playing field as him. That made this Shindou character open but… Yuki. He sighed once again as he pulled into the parking garage of their apartment building. Backing into his space, Eiri's eyes darted toward Yuki's spot… taken. That meant he was home. Shit. Exiting the car and making sure to lock the doors, he headed inside walking as slow as humanly possible.

It seemed to be to soon that he was putting his key into the keyhole, opening the door and stepping inside. Slightly slanted brown eyes narrowed as a tall man approached him and grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"Hello Yuki." Eiri muttered softly as he half-heartedly tried to remove himself from the grip. It wasn't unusual for Eiri to be late getting home, but today he had been later then usual. In order to organize his thoughts he had taken a long drive after he had left the Manhattan NG Studios. As expected… Yuki was livid and expecting a full report.

"Where the hell were you Eiri! I know you went to that damn recording studio to help that god forsaken band. What'd you do afterward! Sleep with one of them!" Yuki's voice was loud and filled with anger. He never trusted Eiri fully, probably because he constantly cheated himself.

"I went for a drive… you know I don't do that stuff."

"Ha! You were receptive enough to more then one after that first time!" Yuki had led Eiri backward, so the writer had his back fully against the wall. At his words, Eiri's eyes flashed

"Like I had a choice…." He whispered vehemently, the words causing him to get a slap on the cheek.

"Shut up. You know it was your choice to stay with me."

"I said I loved you! I didn't expect-" He was cut off by a hand going across his mouth and muffling his words.

"You knew what you were getting into when you told me you were in love with me Eiri-_kun_. So shut it with the innocent act and the 'I only want to be loved back' act. Hn, you make me sick, but at least your good in bed." With a smirk, Yuki removed his hand and placed a forceful and dominating kiss on Eiri's lips.

Eiri refused to return it, refused to submit until he felt the nails cutting into the flesh of his wrist. With a soft sigh he let his body relax and did exactly as Yuki liked… memories of that fateful night flashing through his mind

He'd been young, a student of the kind Kitazawa. The man always seemed to have his safety and happiness in mind, so much so that Eiri fell fully in love with him. He was a god in his eyes… one that could do no wrong. He'd thought nothing wrong of him when he had been invited to his apartment one afternoon, even though Tohma had warned him against it.

He'd… been happy in a small way when he'd been trapped against the wall and those advances had been made. As a teen who only knew about those matters from books and school… and that with only a man and a woman, Eiri had been scared but still happy! It meant that Yuki probably returned some of his feelings. Then though… his friends had come in.

Eiri had fought a bit when he'd been stripped.. Still fought when Yuki took him, but the fact that his first love had been his first hadn't made him mind it so much. Though the fact his friends used him so roughly afterward did cause Eiri a bit of resentment… but only a bit. He knew then that he'd confess his love to his tutor! When Yuki offered to go out with him and be his lover… god Eiri had been so happy, he could have died right then and been happy.

But his happiness died. Yuki wasn't so kind anymore, in fact he could be downright cruel and abusing at times, not to mention controlling. Eiri had barely no friends, for Yuki trusted no one of any gender to associate with Eiri and keep it platonic. And those who did pass his trust… well Eiri was rarely alone with them and even then, he had to tell Yuki where he was going to be.

The writer loved Yuki Kitazawa… especially in those moments where he was tender and kind and the man he had fell in love with showed through… It was those moments that made this all worth it.

_Though it'd be nice to have a lover who'd look at me with worshipful eyes like that Shuichi Shindou had…he probably treats his lover with so much kindness._ Eiri mused to himself as Kitazawa stripped off his shirt and dragged him into their shared bedroom.

--------

Authors Corner

--------

There you go guys! The long await continuation of Weakened Will! Chapter Seven focuses on Eiri and Yuki. Now I know what you all want to tell me.

"**_Yuki wouldn't take that abuse!_**"

True… how he acts with Shuichi… he wouldn't. But think! In the manga, it pretty plainly states that if Yuki had taken Eiri first, he'd probably not have murdered them. Eiri loved Yuki and therefore wanted him. And if Yuki had been the one to take Eiri first, would he really find reason to grow so upset as to kill him? I thought through what to tweak while I went through the planning on this story, and this seemed to be a pretty good option.

As a final note: Don't hate me for making Eiri so… submissive and read and review!


	8. Ever Downward

Chapter Eight: Ever Downward

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa is my own creation.

------------

------------

The night had been so miserable. Who would have thought that you could get that used to someone sleeping with you? Without that small, willow thin body curled up next to him… whimpering softly with some dream he was having… Shuichi couldn't sleep. His mind was still reeling, his thoughts completely centered on that meeting that afternoon. The singer had no idea where he had gone wrong… what he had said or done that had so greatly offended them that he wasn't allowed to even see Rin…. His teeth found his bottom lip as he tried to hold back tears. The lost and sad look in his lovers eyes had been torture to look at.

Shuichi pulled his knee's up to his chest, gaze inching toward the window as he watched the passing scenery. K had noticed the odd change in the lead singers attitude, not to mention the missing silver haired ball of happiness. He hadn't even had to say a single threat to get him into work that day and once they were in the care with Fujisaki and Hiro, he remained silent. Not a word except for a simple "Hi."

Everyone was worried about the missing energy in the lively body. Hiro had quite simply stated that it was unusual, and in the recording studio where Fujisaki showed the mix for the new English song, Shuichi didn't show the usual enthusiasm too start singing. In fact when asked politely by Sakano to start trying out the English lyrics, he outright refused. K didn't even have the heart to threaten the pink haired singer at gun point. His face was one that spoke of complete misery.

The two band members, manager, and producer all stepped out of the room and into the hall where they began discussing the possibilities

"Rin wouldn't have dumped him." Fujisaki said matter-of-factly

"Well then why didn't I see him at the apartment?" Asked the blonde American

"M-maybe… Rin was just out getting food?" Sakano asked quietly

"That wouldn't make Shuichi so upset!" Insisted Fujisaki

And so the three of them went on for about five minutes while Hiro stood quietly by, thinking seriously on what had happened yesterday. Shuichi had left with Rin happily enough…. The red-haired guitarist shook his head slightly and quietly slipped back into the room Shuichi sat in alone and quiet. Pulling out a chair and turning it around, Hiro straddled it and looked at his best friend in concern.

"Shuichi?"

No response.

"Hey… Shuichi…" He gently tapped his shoulder and got a slightly grunt and the raise of violet eyes as his reward. Hiro smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"That's not a very good answer. We all know that something happened yesterday. What happened with Rin?"

The question made Shuichi blink a couple times rapidly before his bottom lips started to tremble. Burying his face into his hands, the singer threw himself at his friend and cried on his shoulder. Outbursts like this, Hiro noted mentally, were more normal. Putting his arms around the small body as best he could around the chair, he stroked the soft pink hair until he had calmed himself. Hearing Shuichi try to talk while his mouth was up to his now soaked shirt, Hiro chuckled and gripped the small male's shoulders, pulling him away.

"We met his parents." Shuichi explained in a soft tone

"And…?"

"I dunno… Rin seemed sad…. Told me he had to stay there. Him and his parents were yelling at each other in English…. I dunno what I did Hiro! What'd I do…? I wanted them to like me Hiro… so me and Rin could stay together…."

The red-heads eyes widened at the explanation. His gray eyes widening with concern as he embraced his friend again. "I bet you did nothing wrong Shuichi and I'm sure Rin can settle his parents. Okay?"

Shuichi slowly nodded and extracted himself from Hiro's arms. He felt better now, believing what he was told by his best friend. Standing up and grabbing the lyrics to the English song he pursed his lips together and began to scan it, trying to make sense of it.

"Eiri Uesugi should be here to help you with that." He murmured as he exited to room to fine that same person. In Hiro's mind though, he knew his words of comfort had been a lie. It was obvious that Rin was going to be forbidden from seeing Shuichi again, probably forbidden from going back to Japan… or at least back to Tokyo. Sighing softly he went to seek out the very person who was about to make this who situation fall into a downward spiral of misery.

----------

Authors Corner

----------

Alright my dear readers, the eighth short chapter of Weakened Will. I was going to make this one much longer but I decided that this was a perfect place to end this one! Wonderful cliff hanger eh? The next chapter though between Eiri and Shuichi should be up pretty quick… and I would write it after I uploaded this one if it wasn't for the fact I had a essay due! URG!

Also, just to tell you that Weakened Will is starting to near it's climax. I thought this story wouldn't make it past it's tenth chapter but it might make it to 15 or so semi-short chapters.

Thank you for all those who reviewed and I'm happy to know a seemingly stupid fan fiction is good :P These types of comments help with Calli's ego. And a Calli with a high ego is a Calli that writes a lot -obvious hint- XD

Also guess what! Calli's listening to "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup… not a very good song for chapter with angst. Haha!


	9. Miserable Truth

Chapter Nine: Miserable Truth

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa is my own creation.

----------

----------

_This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm happy. I have what I've wanted ever since I was a kid. I shouldn't be thinking like this… shouldn't be feeling this! _

Eiri's mind was racing as the pink haired singer in such an adorable fashion was reading through the lyrics, trying to pronounce them properly and asking constantly if he's saying them right. He had moved in order to look over his shoulder so he could help him better. Eiri could smell the strawberry shampoo in his hair and his couldn't help but imagine what the slim body would look like unclothed- No! He shook his head violently and ran a hand through his blonde hair as Shuichi squealed.

"Are you alright?" Eiri asked cautiously as the boy was now bouncing violently in his chair. In his mind he counted down _5... 4... 3... _

_**CRASH**_

Shuichi fell to the ground, the chair quite broken. His large violet eyes looked down at the broken seat, then the floor, then the now very high table then him. His lips broke into a large smile

"Oops! Don't tell K please! Heh… he'll probably shoot me. He always threatens to when I break things." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as he stood up and moved to another seat.

"I'll tell him that it was like that…?" He asked slowly and finding the pink-haired singer nodding in agreement, Eiri shrugged and took a seat next to Shuichi.

"So…" He started slowly, fighting with himself on whether or not he should say what he wanted to. Gritting his teeth together, Eiri threw caution to the wind as those violet eyes looked at him again.

"How close are you with your boyfriend?"

Shuichi's brows knitted together at the question, his gaze moving toward the table which he stared at intently, as if it would provide the answer. The silence was leading Eiri too insanity, but finally that cute and gorgeous voice spoke up.

"I'm not sure anymore. Hiro told me we'd be fine… I want to believe him… I do believe him but I'm not sure." He shook his head sadly. "I… I don't think we're going to be to close anymore."

The answer was confusing… that was sure. But what could Eiri possibly ask for when Shuichi was so serious and sad? Ask what happened between them…? Wait! Perfect.

With a small sympathetic smile he placed a hand on Shuichi's back and rubbed in small soothing circles.

"What happened?" His voice seemed to hold genuine concern and at the end of Shuichi's miserable tale, he offered him a hug, which Shuichi crawled into happily. Eiri was quickly falling in love with the smell of his smell, the feel of him in his arms.

"Hiro… I know he's your friend. But he's lying to you Shuichi."

The singer shot out of the writers arms, his violet eyes wide as he tried to comprehend this concept. "But Hiro-"

"Wants you to be happy. He knows eventually you'll find out and face the truth, but he doesn't want you sad, especially with the fact you'll work will be hindered." Eiri nodded and withheld a yell of joy as Shuichi seemed quite happy to accept this as fact. His plan was taking form.

"But the fact is, this Rin's parents don't accept you. They probably were yelling at him to get out of such a relationship. They probably don't want a singer as their son's lover, especially not a male one. Rin probably won't be allowed to go back to Japan. It's the sad truth… I'm sorry Shindou."

He watched as Shuichi's eyes gradually filled with tears and as they started to roll down his cheeks. He held out his arms and once again Shuichi curled up in them, sobbing into his shirt. Eiri held him tightly.

"It's okay. I'm here for you and so is your band members, producer and manager. You'll be fine. And if you ever want to talk just call me. I'll come right over."

"T-Thank you… Eiri…." Shuichi murmured softly as his tears started to subside, his whole mind starting to just go numb to the idea now. Never see Rin again…? But he had always been there to help him and comfort him… how could he live without Rin? Purple eyes slowly moved to look at the writers face. He smiled slowly. Maybe… he could love someone else.

-------

Authors Note

-------

So much for writing an essay before writing this chapter. Heh. That idea just died! I started listening to sad music and I just put down my notes, opened my word processor and started typing. But as you can all see, Shuichi and Eiri are getting much closer in this chapter. Eiri is being conniving isn't he?

Please Review! Oh also, want to know a author Calli blooper? On chapter eight when Hiro say's "Eiri Uesugi should be here to help you with that." I accidentally typed Eiri Yuki and uploaded it without catching the error! XD I remembered when I was typing this chapter. Good thing I caught it early yes?


	10. The Sin

Chapter Ten: The Sin

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa is my own creation.

----------

----------

The pink haired singer grasped the phone tightly in his hands, his violet eyes sparkling with tears. He had been looking at the boxes he had been keeping for three years, the boxes filled with all the treasured things that Rin had given to him, won for him, and what they'd done together. There were movie ticket stubs, theme park admission slips, stuffed animals, and letters.

Memories had come rushing back to him of when Rin and him would end up sneaking away from K and doing something together. When they'd spend the entire day watching movies and just being together. Shuichi bit down gently on his lower lip and sniffled as a tear followed the trail of the ones that came before. Pulling his sleeve over his hand with his teeth, he wiped his face quickly before looking at the phone number that he had put next to the box. It was Eiri Uesugi's number… the kind writer who'd offered support to him.

Drawing in a deep breath, Shuichi quickly dialed the numbers on the pad, holding his breath as he heard the ringing. Within two, he heard the click to signal the phone had been picked up, and upon hearing the voice of a strange man, Shuichi hesitated before starting to speak softly, asking for Eiri. The singer heard a silence of the other end before the strange man responded with a yes, he was there and went to get him.

The breath he'd been holding released as a confused and questioning voice he recognized now spoke. "It's me… Shuichi Shindou… you… said I could talk to you… if I needed…."

"Shuichi…? Ah yes! I did say that" The voice became warm with recognition. "What happened?"

"I was looking… at some stuff… from when Rin…." The broke off, his voice which had already been shaky cracked as a new wave of tears came, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"…I'll be right over." Eiri sounded slightly alarmed, as well as concern as he said this, waiting a moment he then hung up, leaving Shuichi to listen to the dial tone.

----------

----------

Eiri glanced toward the glaring Yuki as he set the phone back down in it's holder. The blonde writer offered his lover a small smile, but immediately hands came down upon his shoulders, gripping tightly.

"Now who was that boy?" Yuki asked suspiciously. Eiri knew he should have given Shuichi his cell number, but he didn't have that one him that often… and since he rarely left the house.

"He's the singer I've been working with Yuki. He needs some help with some pronunciations in the new song he's going to be recording tomorrow and since I won't be able to get there until afterward, he needs me to help him now. I won't be gone that long… I promise. I'll be here before you go to sleep, so that way we can do as planned." Eiri's lie came out fluently and was completely believable for anyone but Yuki. The distrust still shun bright in his eyes.

Sighing heavily, the abusive man, griped his lovers chin and placed a dominating kiss upon his lips, smirking slightly. "Okay… you better be, just know the fact that I'm gonna be waiting will make more time with _it"_

The writer shuddered at his words, a threat actually. Telling him that if he went he'd end up whipped… a personal fetish of his lover. Putting on a uncaring smile, Eiri quickly went to his desk, grabbed his bag and left the apartment. Soon… soon he'd be out of Yuki's grasp and be with someone who cared more. Soon he'd be with Shuichi.

----------

----------

As the knock sounded on the door, Shuichi slowly opened the door to admit the writer into his apartment. And when Eiri saw the pink-haired singer, his eyes puffy from crying, his expression forlorn, he immediately felt a slight stab of guilt in his chest. He was planning on using him to get away from Yuki but… Shuichi seemed to genuinely care about Rin. The blonde shook his head slightly, Rin was gone and wouldn't come back.

Walking inside, he immediately opened his arms to embrace the younger male, smiling softly as he accepted the hug, clinging to his chest and breaking down into tears. "I-I'm so sorry Eiri! I… I just… didn't know who to call!!" Shuichi whimpered softly.

"It's okay, I wasn't doing anything important…."

"B-but… the man… who answered." He moved away slightly, enough so that their eyes met. "What about him…?"

"He's not important." Eiri said softly as he lifted Shuichi up and asked where his room was. "You need sleep" He explained simply.

The naïve boy, believing the help to be absolutely innocent pointed him in the direction to his room… the room he and Rin had shared and when he was brought into that room, he felt tears well up into his eyes again. Being settled on the bed didn't help anything. He began to sob once again, clutching onto Eiri's shirt tightly so that he was forced to sit down on the bed and hold him still

"S-stay with me please! I don't want to sleep alone!" He wailed and of course Eiri complied, tilting Shuichi's face upward he kissed the droplets of tears away before kissing his lips gently. The innocent kiss quickly grew heated, with Eiri's desire to actually dominate for once and of course Shuichi, who was craving comfort and a lovers touch, didn't fight it… after all… wasn't Rin lost to him?

Eiri guided Shuichi to lay down on the bed, his hand pillowing his head as someone crept into the room and stopped dead. Rin's ice-blue hues went wide and his joy at being able to tell Shuichi he'd worked his parents around died… turning around, tears welling in his eyes, he fled the room, a pain in his chest.

----------

Authors Corner

----------

Well guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I swear these last couple months have been going really fast! Where did the time go?! It's already past Christmas!! Arg!!! But I did manage to post this finally… here I am… keep looking at my Fanfic bookmark and think… I need to upload a new chapter. And here it is! Wasn't what you guys were expecting huh:D Anyways, catch you next chapter and keep those reviews coming!


	11. The Realization

Chapter Eleven: The Realization

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa is my own creation.

----------

----------

Nothing could have been more perfect. Waking up next to the smaller male, for once not being sore from being beaten that past night, Seeing those violet optics gaze up at him with a sweet and gentle smile.

"Good morning Shuichi." Eiri whispered softly, firmly believing that loudness would break this fragile dream.

The pink-haired singer blinked lazily and stretched out his lithe form in response… and it seemed invitation. Golden optics feasted on the outline of the naked body from beneath the blanket, fingers itching to draw back the covers, and he made a move to go with this urge when Shuichi's body tensed before he shot out of bed, forgetting his nudity. He stared at Eiri in shock and horror.

"No…. no, no, no!" I… we…. How… Rin…." His arms moved up and he hugged himself protectively. Shuichi suddenly had realized when he'd done, the sin of treachery he had committed. "Cheated… on Rin… n-no!" The pink-haired singer broke down into tears and fell to his knees.

This display of dramatics woke Eiri from his daze, for he had found it difficult to concentrate on Shuichi's words while he was naked in front of him.

"Shuichi, it's okay. Remember what I told you?" He slipped from the bed and tried to wrap his arms around the trembling form." "He's gone. He's probably already found someone else-"

"No!" He screamed, slapping Eiri's hands away, now rejecting his self-satisfying comfort. Violet hues turned back to look at Eiri. Though now they didn't show him sweetness, they showed him anger, no more gentleness, just sadness. "He's loyal unlike me!" He slowly stood up and walked toward his closet, opening it up and staring at the contents for several minutes.

"I… like you Eiri. I like you a lot and you were on my mind for awhile when I met you… but…." He heaved a sigh and griped the closet door tightly. The blonde sat there, still as a statue as the but hung heavily in the air

"But…" Shuichi continued, "I love Rin too. I love him and don't wanna give up on him. He'll come back to me… he promised. And… I won't let myself be with you until he's completely gone! Not until I know we won't see each other again!"

Eiri's stomach twisted and turned and suddenly he felt as if the world had stopped spinning and was about to end. The tiny fire of hope on getting away from Yuki had went out with a sizzle of smoke, as if Shuichi had just dumped a bucket of water on top of it. A golden gaze lowered toward the ground as he found himself wondering if he'd ever find the strength to stand up to Yuki without someone like Shuichi behind him, supporting him.

"-work. You should leave." A soft, self-loathing voice cut into his thoughts. Eiri looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"I said, I need to get ready, I have work. You should leave." Shuichi repeated as he pulled out a shirt and some pants. Eiri kept in his urge to protest and simply nodded, gathering his clothes, dressing and leaving the apartment without a word.

It was once he heard the click of the door, that Shuichi completely broke down. Last night had been wonderful but it had woken him up from his illusions. He'd not let himself be so untrusting to Rin any longer. How could he have even thought that Rin had left him? That he'd never come back to him. Shuichi knew he'd let himself be vulnerable and for that he hated himself…. Because of his stupidity he'd committed a grievous act against the sweetest person he'd ever known.

----------

----------

Getting into his car, Eiri slammed the key into the ignition, listened to the engine come to life, blasted the stereo and speed out onto the street. His sadness at how things turned out because of his own recklessness and his fear on what Yuki would do was turning into anger. He could easily wait until Yuki needed to go to work, go into the apartment, grab his stuff and never go back but… Yuki had connections.

It'd been made obvious since he'd first gotten intimately involved with is former tutor that Eiri would never be able to get away from him if Yuki didn't want it. The brutal man knew enough people that Eiri wouldn't be free where ever he went in the state. Out of state? Then he'd be alone and also would be away from where Shuichi was…. Out of country? Move back to Japan? No… never. He'd sworn to never go back.

With a shake of his head, Eiri pulled into the parking garage of the building him and Yuki lived in. After parking into a space, the blonde novelist sat and stared at nothing, lost in thought on what he could do. Fear was eating at his insides as he went over the scenarios about leaving Yuki. They all normally led to him, Eiri being sent to the hospital with major injuries or being killed. Gold eyes fell closed as he drew in a ragged breath. Yuki Kitizawa didn't let go of people easily… but… years of dealing with the abuse was extraordinarily tiring and being with Shuichi, even for a night had opened his eyes to a new form of relationship.

Getting out of his car, Eiri went up the elevator and approached the apartment door, opening it and walking inside. Golden eyes swept the area… no one? Brows furrowed in confusion… where was he? Why wasn't Yuki swooping down on him and smacking him? Demanding an answer to why he hadn't been home last night. Slowly the blonde stepped inside, looking around cautiously.

A noise… a noise is what alerted him to walk toward his bedroom… their bedroom… and the door being shut made him slowly open the door and peak inside, what he saw made him recoil in disgust and fury even though it had grown to be common. Yuki was abusing one of the random boys that his friends had access to… poor boy, probably no older then twenty was whimpering as Yuki slammed into him mercilessly. Eiri's hands clenched into fists as he drew in a deep breath before striding into the room, grabbing Kitizawa by the shoulder and ripping him off the sobbing boy.

Immediately the poor abused thing scurried to a corner of the bed, pulled the covers up over his frame and curled up into a protective shivering ball. Eiri gazed at the mass with concern and empathy… he remembered being there… but also envied him… because that boy didn't had the man he love do those things to him.

Yuki was shaken from his thoughts by a sudden punch at the side of his face, the blonde stumbled and clutched the place he was stricken and glared at his old tutor

"Eiri! You stupid bastard! You should know better then to interrupt me. What the hell is wrong with you?! First you disappear all night and then you get in the way of my fun?" The abusive brown haired man quickly closed the distance between the two of them and gripped a large wad of Eiri's hair, making their eyes meet. "Or did you want to join?"

His answer was a large wad of spit squarely in the middle of his eyes, this act of retaliation brought him another firm smack to the face. Eiri felt a wetness drip from his nose, the left side of his face a throbbing mess. "I never want you to touch me again."

"What's this? You actually are showing a backbone? Well Eiri what a big surprise." His grip tightened on the hair. "Well it's a little late for that!"

Eiri remembered a fist coming at him and the grip on his hair subsiding enough that he fell to the ground… the more strikes at various parts of his body… the memory of his clothing being ripped off was the last before everything went black.

----------

----------

Walking into the room he'd been working in for week since coming to New York, Shuichi nearly walked out to make sure he was in the right place.

Usually then was tons of activity. K running around like a madman, waving his guns everywhere. Sakano trying to make tea but every so often hyperventilating and trying to commit suicide. Fujisaki quietly working on some random piece of work while yelling at Hiro to stop sleeping and start helping.

Today everyone was silent and the air was heavy with gloomy emotions. K leaning against a wall by the window and staring out it as if it was the mask interesting thing in the world, Sakano sitting at the table, staring into the depths of a untouched cup of coffee. Fujisaki and Hiro sat on the couch equally.

The mood of everyone else fit his own, but it was disturbing. He'd counted on work being able to cheer him up, having called K and told him he'd be getting to work on his own , he'd used that time to prepare for the madness of his band members, manager, and producer.

"Hey everyone…." Shuichi said slowly, walking toward the table, trying to take a seat in a careless manner, but only ending up looking awkward. Hiro was the only one to meet his gaze. The look in his best friend eye's made Shuichi immediately feel his stomach twist in dread.

"Shu… Rin's been hospitalized."

----------

Authors Note

----------

Took long enough I swear! XD But here's the chapter… and the story is drawing to it's end if you haven't been able to tell. I'll try and write the next couple chapters a lot faster and get over my art fascination… yes I've been drawing more then writing. Shoot me :P My DA link can found in meh profile.


	12. The Decision

Chapter Twelve: The Decision

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa is my own creation.

----------

----------

The group was in a car and going to the hospital as soon as the news was told to the pink-haired singer. K driving exceptionally fast as the normally over dramatic star should be crying… should be asking questions about this. No instead he didn't say a word, simply kept staring straight ahead, breathing heavily with tears just threatening to break the surface. Hiro remained next to his friend, first throwing an arm around his shoulders to offer comfort, but that arm was quickly thrown off…. They all knew that something strange was going on in Shuichi's head, and they were scared to find out. But they knew that eventually they would be told

For Shuichi the ride to the hospital was millennia's long, the walk into the building and finding the room his dear sweet love was in took two more. It wasn't soon enough that he saw Rin's body there… still. There were machines hooked up to him, and wires leading from them to the little frame there. It scared him to see the liquids being forced into him… to see the blood being pumped into his body. There was so many bruises on him… Shuchi observed as he walked in closer. The others remained behind him, but he never noticed, no he was to absorbed seeing the bruises and cuts on his lovers face.

They were such and ugly shade of purple and his nose was obviously broken. And guessing from how his arms were held in slings… they were probably broken as well. He was covered in bandages and he could see some blood spilling through from cuts that had yet to be sewn up or healed.

"Rin…." The violet eyes singer murmured as he knelt next to the bed, looking at the still injured face anxiously. Joy welled up in the pit of his stomach as those eyes opened, a small weak smile brightening that face.

"You… came? I'm surprised… Shu." The way he forced the words, the fact that his voice was so weak and how he winced every so often… it was obvious talking pained him, but the words he said were a pain to Shuichi, why wouldn't he come for him? Rin was his life. The only reason he actually had confidence to sing.

"Your making no sense like usual Rin. Why wouldn't I come? I love you." Shuichi forced himself to laugh, as if making a joke out of the hurtful words.

"Nn… you didn't seem… to care much… when you were…." The silver haired male winced as a wave of pain went through his body, it showed by the way he shuddered. The pause was longer when Rin realized that Hiro had walked over toward them, and was listening to their conversation. He made himself smile once again.

"That… writer…. He has another… lover you know…?"

Those words… it caused Shuichi's eyes to go wide, wait… how did Rin know about Eiri? Why was he telling him this? Why did he know that he'd cared about Eiri having a lover? Did he…? Had he…? A sudden twist turned in the pit of his stomach

"I didn't think why Shu… but last night Rin called and asked if I knew of anyone who might be with you at your apartment. The only one I could think of was Eiri Usegi. When he asked for the address… I never questioned him. I just got it from the files." Hiro piped in while looking away.

"Hiro… where did they find Rin?" Shuichi mumbled while gripping the sheets on Rin's bed tightly. He feared the answer, but had a good guess what it would be.

"I told Rin to call me this morning… and when he didn't I got worried and went down to Usegi's myself. I found both Rin and Usegi there… and another guy… who obviously was associated with our writer. Rin was already a mess, couldn't move at all from being hit and abused in who knows how many ways and Usegi was being treated in a similar fashion, unconscious at the time. I called the police…. That guy right now should be in jail…. I don't think he's on bail, think he's being charged with rape and assault."

Shuichi felt his stomach drop into an endless abyss at everything. So Eiri had a lover… and abusive lover as it sounded. And when Rin had gone to do who knows what in Eiri's house… he'd found that lover and been taken and raped by him. In Shuichi's mind this who situation was due to his weakness. He'd caused Rin this pain and had cause Eiri's by leading him on.

Never before had Shuichi felt so utterly useless and miserable. Maybe… maybe this was a sign of some sort. That he wasn't supposed to be with Rin… that he wasn't supposed to be with either one of them. After all Rin did have his parents to take care of him, leaving him here wouldn't hurt him that much…. Keeping his gaze down he motions for Hiro to leave and when his wishes were conceded with and he heard the door close to signal the departure he looked up at Rin who stared at him with expectant eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks

"I'm so sorry Rin. I cheated on you and led you to this. Your hurt because of me. It's just as bad as if I had done this to you. I'll… never be able to forgive myself. I love you, always will I think. But… I…" His shoulders shook with a silent sob as he placed a hand on Rin's injured cheek, taking in all of his face, easily removing the bruises and remembering the beautiful and angelic face that should be there. With ultimate care he leaned down and brushed his lips against Rin's.

"Goodbye." He whispered against his old lovers lips before hurriedly leaving, closing the door behind him as he heard Rin's weak attempts to yell for him to stop. Leaning his back against the door, Shuichi bit down on his bottom lip to keep from breaking down, he looked up to find Hiro and Fujisaki looking at him in confusion.

"C'mon guys. We're going back to Japan." The pink-haired singer moved from the door and resolutely walked toward the exit of the hospital, refusing to look back.

----------

Authors Corner

----------

-bricked- Why am I bricked? On the simple fact that I left off this story to become obsessed with Kingdom Hearts and when I do come back to it I give this story the worse ending in the entire world XD. While I did plan on having this thing end with Shuichi leaving both Eiri and Rin because of what Kitizawa did to them, buuut I didn't expect to wrap everything up in this chapter. But it just kinds worked out that way. Now, now, now. I dunno if I could follow this up with a sequel, I might be able to if I think about it, but don't count on it loves. But provide me with some feedback. How many of you would read it? And if so what might you want in it? Give me story idea's. I'd really appreciate it.

Also thank you for those who've followed me from the beginning. I'd like to thank Patpat, Duble L's Honey, Dejichan444, AznAnimeChick, T.O.C.A., Amythest00, Anari01, Black vs. White, Ashcat, and everyone else who committed and reviewed, read, and just made me smile with their kind words. This is the first fan fiction I've every actually completed and it's you who've kept me going and made me keep writing this and not give it up when I was stuck with an idea. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. )


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They belong solely to Maki Murakami sensei. The character Rin Anazawa is my own creation.

-------

-------

It had already been two months since it happened… since Shuichi had made his decision to leave both the men he had feelings for and returned to Japan. He was upset at first, once he realized that they were passing up a once in a lifetime chance to become famous in the United States. It would have set them up for taking the globe by storm… guilt rode hard on the pink haired singer but his band mates wouldn't allow something else to get the peppy musician down. They told him that it was all right, that they were homesick anyways

Within that two-month span, they had grown even more popular within their home country. Everything seemed to be looking up after that terrible time in the States. Even Shuichi's spirits were picking up and he seemed genuinely happy. He no longer pulled his inspiration from lovers that come and go, he picked it out of just the things around him that made him feel worth something.

It was on the day that they were getting ready to tour the country after the release of their new album. Everyone was excited, even Sakano seemed to be looking on the more positive side of things. The lead singer and main writer of the lyrics had decided at a point that he needed a breath of fresh air. Leaving the studio and stepping into the lobby, his thoughts were full of what ifs and a possible happy future. He'd learned so much in so little amount of time, Shuichi was positive he probably didn't even look the same-

Thoughts were cut off as he bumped into someone who was walking in the opposite direction of him. The boy's books were dropped to the ground, and when he glanced up at him, he couldn't see the face past the hat that covered his head.

"I'm sorry! I really need to watch where I'm going!" Shuichi laughed nervously as he helped pick up the books that he held, straightening up he offered them to the stranger he'd bumped into. But once he saw that pair of light blue eyes, he nearly dropped them again. He felt the blood run cold in his veins, saw his hand shaking in surprise and shock.

"… I'm sorry. It just took so long… for me to bring my parents around… you know?" The musician barely comprehended the words, he was just too happy on actually being able to hear it again, slowly Shuichi shook his head and took the smaller male's hand, leading him toward an empty conference room and closing the door behind them.

"Why Rin? Why are you here…?" He had put down the books he held, and made Rin drop his own so that he could hold onto those slim and perfect little hands. Their eyes locked. After so long… after all that resolve. A small smile turned up at the corners of those sweet little lips. Shuichi felt such intense happiness on getting to see that smile again.

"I needed you Shu. I guess I got pretty dependent on you…. Umm… I talked to your writer. He's okay now. The guy is in jail. No bail, so no one can get him out…. So he's safe… umm…. I talked to Hiro. Before I came… so I know your reasons but… will you please… forget them…?" Tears started to pour from those pale eyes, striking down the fair skin unattended.

Those tears took away the last of Shuichi's resolve to keep to the promise he made in that hospital. That promise that he wouldn't allow himself to break and run back to Rin and beg for forgiveness. But then again… he hadn't been expecting Rin to come to him and beg him to take him back. It was so unreal.

The pink-haired singer took his old lover into his arms, holding him tightly, his own tears falling from his eyes, he was laughing while he cried. "Of course Rin…. I'd do anything for you. I love you… so much…. Thank you… thank you for forgiving me!"

Rin smiled, closing his eyes as silent tears of happiness slipped past them. He gripped his lover's shirt tightly, not wanting to let go. "No… thank you." He murmured softly, so glad that everything had returned the way it was supposed to be.

-------

Authors Corner

-------

Can I be bricked now:3 Heh. I was bored in the school computer lab and I decided to actually listen to the fact that quite a few of you were going "omg that can't be the end." Heh :D So here's a more satisfying ending right? Kitazawa's in jail, so Eiri's free of his reign. Shuichi and Rin are together happily. It's a happy ending I wasn't really planning but hey, I put these guys through enough angst. Why not a little bit of happiness:)

Now for a sequel, I might be able to pull one out. But it might prove a little difficult. I don't want to be unoriginal and I also don't want to make a boring sequel that really sucks xD So I'll think about it. This might be the true ending, might not. Keep an eye on my work, you might find something new in the Gravitation section.

Okay and finally, Kingdom Hearts is god. XD. If any of you readers like the pairing of Axel and Roxas you seriously should check out my story Another Life and my drabble. :)

And those of you who have questions on how to beat something in the game, I can help you no problem. Beat one and two numerous of times so ask away! Just send me an e-mail and I'll get to you ASAP. I don't have much of a life so it would be pretty fast :D

Thanks for reading and thanks for all your kind words.

-Calli

ps: My e-mail is in my profile :D Just look there for it.


End file.
